


For Miranda

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Parties [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: After Paris Reconciliation, Andy didn’t quit, Bingo Card One, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Office Party, Pre-Relationship, Writers Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Christmas is the busiest time of year, there are a million things needing done and Miranda and her assistants are stuck in an Office Christmas Party doing none of those things. Except of course for one faithful assistant, Andrea Sachs, who is suddenly very forgiving for Miranda’s actions in Paris.





	For Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo card 1: office party

After Fashion Week (more like Fashion month for Miranda Priestly) Christmas was the busiest time of the year. Every effort she made to prepare in advance was ultimately thwarted. Yes, she could pre-dictate the decorating scheme to the professional designers that would come and turn the townhouse into a winter wonderland for her girls to enjoy, and menus could be set for holiday dinners, but things like presents and vacation planning, every year without fail, her girls set out a list of things they wanted, even down to where the girls wanted to spend their Christmas, that would all change at the last minute and send Miranda into high gear  _ motivating _ her assistants into harvest every last thing her darling girls wanted for Christmas.

What she could not give her girls in time, would be made up for in the comforts their lifestyle affords them. They would never need anything, and special occasions such as holidays and their birthday warranted they should never want for anything.

However, there were obligations outside of family life that Christmas brought to Miranda’s door each year. Holiday editions of  _ Runway _ had to be absolutely perfect down to the last detail, and she dealt with incompetence at every turn. There were several fashion shows that warranted her attendance, especially those for charitable purposes, benefits and the like. Christmas came with a full calendar, and most of it was work—no holiday for  _ la Priestly _ .

Most unwelcome of these events, was the annual Holiday Office Party that Miranda had to at least make a menial appearance at.

And she had a million other things needing done. Emily was knocking back cheese cubes like they were going out of style and chattering away with a group of clackers. Everyone was to be in attendance for such an event, which meant no one was out getting things done. Like securing last minute presents for her daughters or finalizing the change in plans for their holiday vacation. Martha’s Vineyard was a treasured place in her girls’ hearts, but ultimately it lost to the appeal of Disney World in…ugh…Florida. Wretched place.

Andrea Sachs, however, was apparently not in attendance Miranda noted with pursed lips.

She thought the girl would quit, that day in Paris when she had to make such a regrettable decision. But it was her career—the life she built with her own two hands to secure herself and her daughters futures—that had been at stake. Nigel would survive the heartbreak, and she would make it up to him. She was certain of it. in fact, she did need to remember to return that call to Helmut Lang…

Andrea hadn’t quit but she had…closed herself off. Gone was the girl so eager to please Miranda, now she worked to do her job plain and simple. No mocking the ideals of the fashion world, no attempts to see Miranda as a person rather than the Dragon lady of Runway. She went about her business, asked no questions, said precious little to Miranda herself, and was all around an excellent assistant.

And Miranda found she hated it. Hated this new Andrea. She thought she disliked what Andrea used to be, but now she longed for the woman who saw Miranda laid bare in face and feelings and did not seek to take her down. Sought only to help Miranda because she was  _ Miranda _ and not Miranda Priestly. Andrea was not malicious but just…indifferent. And somehow that was worse. 

“Sorry I’m late!”

Miranda’s heart picked up at the sound of Andrea’s voice, breathless and warm. Because she was addressing the room, or more likely Nigel who perked up at her appearance, threw his arms in the air and exclaimed, “Six! You made it!”

But it wasn’t Nigel Andrea rushed to meet. Hair and shoulders covered in melting snow, cheeks pink from the winter chill, Andrea moved to address Miranda first and foremost.

“Your flight to Florida got cancelled but I made a call and got you and the girls the use of Calvin Klein’s private jet, I figured you’d prefer the chance to sleep and wake at a normal hour to travel, so you and the girls can sleep at home tonight and fly out in the morning instead of the, middle of the night.”

A scathing remark about the downfalls of making assumptions rose and died on Miranda’s lips. Winter made Andrea rosy in the most tempting way, in a way that complimented her pallid skin, and her eyes just now were so warm, so very similar to the way she used to carry herself. Perhaps some Christmas cheer had been brought to bear. Whatever it was, Miranda wasn’t about to ruin it with a patented dismissive tongue lashing, especially when, after getting over the initial panic that something had been planned without her full control, she realized Andrea had handled the situation impeccably. Klein owed her many favors, this was the least he could do. Flying private was a far less stressful affair and leaving in the morning would benefit them all around.

“Very well,” Miranda offered coolly.

Andrea actually beamed a smile at that. Was the girl taking ill? Suddenly the beauty winter had invoked in Andrea felt dangerous, the snow had melted in her hair, and she was still shivering from the cold even as she stood in Runway’s warm upper levels wrapped in her winter coat, though to be fair that was well soaked with melting snow as well. Surely some delusion-driving cold hadn’t set in? 

“The last of the girls presents are in the trunk of my car, Roy’s putting them in your car as we speak. There’s three extra, but those are from me,” Andrea said teeth sinking into her lower lip, the pink flesh had a give to it like yielding fruit and Miranda was suddenly struck with temptation to kiss those lips herself.

“Three?” Miranda found herself asking.

Andrea nodded shyly. “For the girls, and you.”

_ For Miranda _ ? 

And then as if the statement weren’t shocking enough all on its own, Andrea stepped in even closer, so, so close, and pressed a kiss to Miranda’s cheek.

“I confirmed the appointment you made with Helmut Lang earlier. His assistant was chatty and mentioned her bosses being in the market for a new Creative Director,” she said softly looking at Miranda with something that rang like pride, “Thank you.” And then she placed a hand on Miranda’s forearm and gave it a squeeze before parting ways to go speak with the future Creative Director for Helmut Lang himself.

Somehow Miranda felt the promotion for her friend would benefit her, far more than him.


End file.
